bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukiko Eto
Story Tsukiko is the daughter of Takeshi and Miyuki Eto, she is currently beginning her shinigami training at the newly constructed Shinigami Academy. Due to squad 12 techno wizardry both Tsukiko and her sister Hikari grew at an accelerated rate, this resulted in them reaching the physical and mental age of a teenager in a matter of months. While growing up she would mostly hang around the 6th division barracks, where she would constantly pester squad members into showing her kido, due to this she had an extensive knowledge of kido before she joined the academy. Info Name: Tsukiko Eto Position: Academy Student Sex: Female Height: 4'11 Weight: '''104 lb '''Hair colour/style:' '''Purple, reaches past her chin and tied with a ribbon '''Eye colour':' '''Blue Description '''Looks Description': See picture Reiryoku Color: White Personality: Friendly to all people, but quite naive and innocent unlike her sister, but when she is interested in a certain subject she will do everything in order to learn more about it. She has a somewhat tense relationship with her sister due to the extreme difference in their respective powers, this has lead to many conflicts between the two which have gradually grown more violent, the constant clashes has lead to Takeshi forcing them apart into different division's on the opposite side's of the seireitei merely to stop the constant bickering. Zanpakuto Inner World Her inner world is a snow covered forest, flurries of snow is common but no matter how much it snows the layers on the ground stay at a consistent level (about 5 inches of snow). Her Zanpakuto Spirit is quite quite and reserved a little like her shinigami partner but she can be playful at times, using the vast quantities of snow to play tricks on people. Shinkai - 氷の天使 Kōri no tenshi (Angel of Ice) She has gained access to her shinkai, but has yet to learn the shinkai techniques Her Zanpakuto takes the form of two hook blades and while she has yet to learn any of her shinkai's techniques she is already a capable wielder of the weapons using her smaller size and great agility to great effect while using the weapons. 氷雨 Hisame (Ice Storm) Freezing water vapour in the air around her blades she forms many shards of ice which are then shot toward the opponent, the shards are razor sharp and can cause great damage if they hit. コールドタッチ Kōrudotatchi (Cold Touch) Any area struck by her blades immediately starts to freeze, potentially restricting movement, if the ice is not removed or the victim is covered by a large quantity of ice the victim can succumb to frostbite or hypothermia. Bankai - 天使冷たい怒り Tenshi tsumetai ikari (Angels cold wrath)(Not currently available) While in Bankai the Temperature in the immediate vicinity around her drops to about -150 degrees Celsius (Or -238 Fahrenheit or 123.15 Kelvin)freezing the water vapour in the air around her, using this she can create weapons from the free ice in the air, anything from swords to projectiles can be used in combat. The large wings that sprout from her back can be used for defensive, covering her body with the massive appendages as well as aiding in limited flight. Statistics Trivia *Her themes are: **This will be the day Pictures EX Cirno by Rexlent90.png|Zanpakuto Spirit Cloudy-winter-forest-wallpapers-1024x768.jpg|Inner World Hook-Swords-Ten-Unusual-and-Strange-Weapons-of-Ancient-Times.jpg|Zanpakuto in Shinkai Konachan.com - 87220 bow cirno dress pr0vidence reiuji utsuho touhou weapon wings.jpg|Appearance in Bankai WTK.jpg|Unreleased Zanpakuto Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei